


I Want To Slap You In Your Whole Face

by NightAngel97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngel97/pseuds/NightAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty, somewhat fluffy Destiel AU One-shot: Dean and Castiel are in the Navy, serving on an aircraft carrier, the two have a strained relationship at first, but eventually find they are more perfect for each other than they could have thought possible. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sexy imagination. Explicit for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Slap You In Your Whole Face

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a request for the lovely Larkafree on Fanfiction.net who wanted some naval aircraft carrier Destiel smut, with Dean as a naval Aviator and Castiel as his RIO. Hope this is to your liking ;) The title is from the song True Love by P!nk
> 
> I apologize for any factual errors, I know next to nothing about naval aircraft carriers and naval stuff in general!

None of their fellow crew members on their cargo plane could remember who had started disliking who first; all they knew was that their Aviator Dean Winchester and his RIO Castiel Novak hated each other. They had a strained and tense partnership at the best of times, but were more than capable of successfully flying a plane together; they were just incapable of being in the same room together for any extended amount of time without nearly tearing each other's heads off. And right from the start, everyone thought that today would be no different...

The five of them-Dean, his brother and Co-Pilot Sam, their Flight Engineer Balthazar, and their Load Master Gabriel-were sitting at their meeting table, having a pre-flight meeting, when Castiel came in looking tired and slightly flustered.

"Just when I thought I wasn't gonna have to look at that face before flight," Dean remarked as Castiel plopped down in an empty seat. "You're late by the way," He added, popping a french-fry into his mouth.

Castiel looked at him in disbelief. Sure Winchester wasn't always his favorite person in the world, but why did he have to be such an asshat? "I would have been here on time if someone hadn't spilt a soda in the cockpit! I had to write a full report you assbutt!"

"Aww, sorry about that," Dean told him, not sounding sorry at all. "By the way, you missed breakfast, guess you'll have to go hungry." He laughed.

Gabriel smacked Dean's arm, "Stop it!" He told his friend, turning to Castiel who was giving Dean a heated look.

Dean smirked across the table at his RIO, "Don't take this the wrong way Novak, but the last time someone looked at me like that; I got laid."

"Enough!" Sam shouted, standing up, shoving his brother in the direction of the cockpit and filled Castiel in on the information he had missed at the meeting.

~o0o0o0o~

The two managed to be civil with each other and actually fly the plane until lunch when Dean nearly crashed them into a mountain.

"How could you almost crash us into a mountain?" Castiel asked frustrated.

"How the Hell was I supposed to know that that dot on the radar was a fucking mountain? That's your job! You're my RIO! And where were you? Stuffing you fat little face!" Dean yelled through gritted his teeth. What in God's name was Novak's problem? What the Hell had he ever done to deserve this hate?

"It's really quite simple Dean," Castiel said trying to keep his calm as his blood boiled. Why must Dean hate him so much? "Perhaps it's just that old fear of flying creeping its way back in."

Dean's jaw dropped. "What did you just say?"

Castiel smirked, pleased that he had managed to get under Dean's skin. "That's right Winchester. Sam told me about your little fear of flying."

Dean saw red. "You know what? Fuck you Novak! If I'm so horrible at my job; you do it!" The aviator stood from his seat and left the room.

Castiel stared openmouthed at the controls in front of him, his blue eyes wide with fear, having no idea how to actually fly the plane. He took one more panicked look at the controls and did the only thing he could think to do: "Winchester!"

Sam came rushing in at the sound of panic in Castiel's voice. "What?"

Castiel took a deep breath, recomposing his face. "Are you capable of flying this?"

"I'm the co-pilot…so yeah, Castiel that's kinda my job," Sam looked round the cockpit, puzzled. "Uh, where's Dean?"

Castiel dropped his gaze, "We-"

Sam scoffed, shaking his head. "You two were at each other's throats again, weren't you?" Castiel remained silent, avoiding making any form of eye contact with Sam. Sam sighed. "You guys seriously need to-" Screw each other's brains out, He finished mentally, while saying-" work out whatever the problem is that's going on between you two."

"I understand this Sam, but-"

"No," Sam cut him off. "Apparently you don't. Tell me something; what would have happened if you guys got into this fight on another flight, and I wasn't here to take over for him?"

"We'd be fucked," Castiel mumbled still not meeting the younger man's eyes.

Sam sighed again. "Look as soon as we land on the carrier, you are going to talk this out with Dean. And please for all of our sakes be the mature one, because Dean sure as Hell isn't going to be."

~o0o0o0o~

They landed on their carrier shortly before nightfall and everyone quickly got off the plane. Castiel had to run to catch up with Dean "Winchester!" He called catching Dean's arm.

Dean turned giving Castiel a glare. "What?"

"We need to talk," Castiel told him calmly.

"So not in the mood, Novak," Dean hissed.

Castiel sighed, "Neither am I, but Sam insisted upon it, so please? All I ask is five minutes."

Dean looked into Castiel's wide blue eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine. Five minutes."

Castiel led them to his quarters in silence.

"Talk," Dean said as soon as Castiel had closed and locked the door.

Castiel cleared his throat and spoke the most direct question he could find, "Why do you hate me?"

"Why do you hate me?" Dean countered, crossing his arms.

"I asked first," Castiel told him, fully aware of how childish he was being.

Dean exhaled slowly, meeting Castiel's eye and speaking with a cold, sharp edge to his words, "Well…I tend to hate people who hate me."

Castiel tilted his head, his blue eyes boring into Dean's hazel-green ones. "I don't hate you, Dean."

Dean let out a humorless laugh. "Well you sure have a funny way of showing your love for someone."

Castiel shifted his eyes, so that they were looking anywhere but at Dean. "I apologize, I am…I do not have experience…in showing my love and affection for those who I wish to give it to, so…so apparently that love has the tendency to present itself as…hate."

Dean felt his jaw drop as his RIO spoke. Had Cass just…"Castiel…did you just…did you just say that you love me?"

Castiel bit his lower lip and kept his eyes low, mumbling something under his breath.

Dean took a step closer to Castiel, reaching out and tilting his face up by his chin so that he could meet his eyes. "Sorry, didn't catch that," He said gently, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

Castiel continued to bite him lip, his normally guarded and neutral face bare and worried. "I…I said yes. Yes, I…I love you."

Dean let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding and pulled Castiel into a firm hug. "And when exactly were you planning on telling me this?" He asked burying his face against his RIO's neck, inhaling his sent.

Castiel hesitantly moved his arms up to wrap around Dean's middle, squeezing his eyes shut and reveling in the feeling of Dean holding him. "Well…I thought you hated me so…so I guess I wasn't."

Dean tightened his arms around Castiel, pulling him closer and enjoying the warmth of another body against his. "So I guess we've both been kinda stupid. I guess when you think about it we're actually kinda perfect for each other, huh?"

Castiel pulled back slightly and opened his eyes to meet Dean's. "I apologize if this should be obvious but…Are you saying that my feelings are reciprocated?"

"Since the moment I met you three years ago," Dean admitted. "But, well you acted like…well you acted like a dick. And…I thought you hated me, so I pushed all of my feelings for you away and replaced them with hate." Dean huffed out a small laugh and rested his forehead against Castiel's. "Wow, I sounded like a complete chick just then."

Castiel let out a small laugh and pulled Dean closer, moving his head to nuzzle into the other's neck. "Well whether you sound like a chick of not, I want you. Now."

Dean felt a shiver run up his spine, and hugged Castiel closer to his body. "Uniform. Off. Now," He husked into Castiel's ear, gently nipping his earlobe, then releasing the shorter man to begin stripping his own uniform off.

Once everything but their plain white briefs had been stripped away they both froze in place and stared at each other for a moment. "You look…" Castiel trailed off, drinking in the sight of Dean's well-tanned and muscled body.

"Uh-uh, no turning into a chick on me now, Cass."

"Cass?" Castiel asked, taking a step closer and trailing his fingers along Dean's collarbone.

Dean cleared his throat, nearly blushing but refusing to allow himself to. "It's uh, it's what I call you…you know in my mind? Novak just sounds so professional and no offence, but Castiel is kind of a mouthful, so…Cass." He smiled nervously, aware that he was on the verge of babbling like a complete idiot, but unable to stop just the same. "You don't mind do you? I mean if you don't like it I can-"

Castiel silenced him by placing a finger over his slightly parted lips. "I like it," He assured. "Now, please stop talking and kiss me."

Dean didn't have to be told twice. He surged forward, pressing Castiel to the nearest wall and bringing their lips together in a desperate and needy kiss. Castiel moaned against Dean's lips, grazing his nails up and down the smooth surface of Dean's back.

The second Castiel's lips parted in a moan Dean took full advantage, plunging his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Castiel responded immediately and their tongues soon settled into a lazy, but heated duel. Castiel moved his hands down from where they rested on Dean's back to cup his toned ass, pulling it towards himself and grinding his hips forward into Dean's, eliciting a low moan from the aviator.

Dean finally broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Castiel's neck while massaging the smaller man's lower back.

Castiel let his head rock back against the wall, baring his throat to Dean and gripping his ass even tighter. "Mm, more Dean," He hummed.

"You need more?" Dean purred against Castiel's neck. Castiel nodded, bucking his hips forwards in search of more friction. "Turn around," Dean told him, still nipping and sucking his neck.

Castiel shook his head, "Bed."

The aviator sighed, pulling away from Castiel's neck. He looked behind them at Castiel's bed and was preparing to simply agree, when a small but sturdy-looking oak desk, cluttered with satellite printouts caught his eye. "Desk," He countered.

Castiel moaned low in his throat and removed his hands from Dean to push himself off of the wall and walk to his desk. Dean watched with hungry eyes as Castiel moved across the small space, stopping in front of the desk and turning to face Dean. "Coming?" He asked with a small smile.

The one small smile melted Dean's heart and he could hardly believe that less than an hour ago he had believed that he could hate this man for the rest of his life. He closed the space between them and quickly reattached his lips to Castiel's.

Castiel placed his hands flat on the desk behind himself to support himself as Dean kissed his way down his RIO's pale body. Dean slowly slipped his hands under the waistband of Castiel's underwear, pulling them down and off, releasing Castiel's straining cock. Castiel looked down at Dean, watching as the aviator's eyes raked hungrily over his, now fully-naked body. Dean smirked up at him, giving him a wink and without further warning took the head of Castiel's cock into his mouth.

Castiel let out a high-pitched mewl of surprise and pleasure, his head rocking back on his shoulders. "Fuck!" He gasped his voice coming out lower and rougher than usual.

Dean pulled off, grinning as he tongued Castiel's slit while stroking his length with one of his free hands. He gave one more firm stroke and one last hard probing of his tongue, then sucked Castiel's cock back into his mouth, lapping his tongue along the underside.

"Oh, Dean…" Castiel groaned, his hips bucking forward on their own accord, choking Dean. "Sorry," He gasped.

Dean coughed for a second before clearing his throat. "No worries, hot stuff," He smirked before going back to his previous actions, now using a hand to hold Castiel's hips back against the desk and moving his free hand to massage Castiel's previously neglected balls.

Castiel chocked back a sob, his nails digging into the wood of the desk. "Oh, Dean I'm about to come!"

"Nope," Dean told him, removing his mouth and moving a hand to grip the base of Castiel's pulsating cock, successfully preventing his RIO from coming. He kissed his way up Castiel's quivering body until his lips were on the other man's ear. "Lube?" He breathed.

"There's a bottle of lotion in my shaving kit," Castiel whimpered, jerking his head in the direction of said shaving kit.

Dean looked over to see the small black bag sitting on Castiel's bedside table. "Hold this," Dean whispered, moving one of Castiel's hands to grip the base of his cock.

Castiel whimpered at the loss of Dean's warmth as the other man moved to retrieve the lotion. He had to tighten his grip on his member at the sight of his aviator moving around his quarters, just to keep from coming. He moaned squeezing his eyes shut as his cock continued to leak pre-come like a faucet. Castiel opened his eyes a moment later to see Dean back in front of him and leaning in to kiss Castiel's swollen lips.

"Turn around," Dean husked, popping the lid off of the lotion.

Castiel complied, turning around and leaning forward, planting his hands firmly on the desk while he spread his legs for Dean.

Dean hummed in appreciation of the sight in front of him, moving a slicked finger down to trace Castiel's entrance. "You have no idea how fucking hot you are right now."

Castiel shivered at Dean's touch, pushing himself back into Dean's touch. "Dean," He moaned, spreading his legs further.

The aviator grinned at Castiel's eagerness, slowly pressing his finger into Castiel's entrance, earning him a small gasp from his RIO. "It's okay, I've got you," He soothed, leaning forward to place a kiss between Castiel's shoulder blade as he worked his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. He moved his free hand to run soothingly up and down Castiel's side while he continued to work open his entrance with the other, carefully scissoring his lover-to-be open.

"More," Castiel groaned, pushing back onto Dean's fingers.

Dean chuckled at Castiel's impatience, placing a kiss to the back of his neck as he eased a third finger into his RIO's entrance. The aviator continued to lick and suck at the smaller man's neck, crooking his fingers in Castiel's entrance.

Castiel mewled at the feeling of Dean's fingers on his prostate. "I'm ready Dean," He rasped. "I need you so bad, baby."

"'Baby'?" Dean teased good-naturedly, removing his fingers from Castiel to pull down his underwear, finally exposing his swollen member to the cool air of the room.

"Hey, you call me 'Cass,' so shut up and fuck me already," Castiel replied with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Gladly," Dean growled, coating his cock with a generous amount of lotion and lining up to Castiel's entrance.

Castiel let out a porno-worthy moan as the blunt head of Dean's cock finally breached his entrance. "Oh, God, Dean…" He panted, his arms and legs shaking.

Dean let out a low groan of pleasure once his entire length was sheathed in Castiel's wet, velvety-soft heat. He bowed his head forward, resting it against the back of Castiel's neck and moving his hands to grip Castiel's hips as he allowed the shorter man to adjust.

"You plan on moving anytime soon?" Castiel panted, pressing his ass back into Dean.

"Fine, bossy," Dean laughed, pulling out a few inches then sliding back in.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Dean; I'm not going to break. Now, fuck me."

"You're bossy for a bottom, you know that?" Dean laughed, backing out further and snapping his hips forward with more force.

"I am aware," Castiel grunted before losing all capability to form snappy comebacks the second the head of Dean's cock brushed his prostate. "Fuck! Ngh, right there baby," He moaned, pushing back into Dean's thrusts.

Dean did as he was told, doing his best to thrust in and out of Castiel at the same angle. Slowly, he moved one of his hands from Castiel's hip to the other man's sweat-dampened chest, caressing the lean muscle he felt under his palm. He let his hand linger on the other's chest for a moment before moving it down his abs, coming to a stop once his finger's had encircled Castiel's neglected cock. "Ngh, I'm so close, Cass," He whispered against his RIO's neck, feeling his release begin to pool in his abdomen, growing with each gasp and mewl that escaped Castiel's plump lips. He tightened his grip on Castiel's pulsating cock and began stroking it, slow at first then working up to the pace of his own thrusts.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, sweat beading on his forehead, and mouth open in a silent scream as Dean brought him closer and closer to his orgasm. A guttural moan finally ripped its way out of his throat the second before his orgasm washed over him. Small kitten-like mewls continued to spill out of his parted lips as he shot thick ropes of come onto the desk in front of him.

Dean lasted two more deep thrusts into Castiel's clamping body before he too was thrown into his orgasm, pumping his own release out, deep inside of his lover while chanting "Cass" over and over again like a prayer. He bent forward resting his head on Castiel's back, stroking him through his orgasm while riding out his own.

Once they had both ridden out the aftershocks of their releases, Dean slowly pulled out of Castiel who whimpered at the loss. Castiel's arms finally gave out and he would have smacked his face against his desk if Dean hadn't wrapped his arms firmly around his waist.

Dean turned Castiel around and smiled, pulling him into a lazy kiss. When he broke the kiss he opened his eyes to find Castiel giving him a small bliss filled smile. Dean grinned, pulling him into another slow kiss and running his fingers through his damp hair.

Castiel finally pulled away, looping his arms around Dean's neck, "I…I think we should do this again sometime."

Dean chuckled, caressing Castiel's back. "You think, Cass?"

Castiel nodded and his voice took on a serious tone, "Yes, I propose that next time we feel the urge to physically assault each other that we simply engage in coitus. It seems to be much more productive and I find it much more pleasurable."

Dean shook his head in amusement at how proper Castiel had become all of a sudden. "I'm good with that." He paused for a moment, examining Castiel's beautiful blue eyes. "Well, guess we should go tell Sammy."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "You wish to tell your brother that you just engaged in sex with your RIO bent over his desk?"

Dean flat out laughed at that one. "Uh, no, I was gonna tell him that we worked out our problems with each other…I think I'll tell him that I'm in love with my RIO a little later on."

"Oh." Castiel dropped his gaze briefly then moved it back up to Dean's face. "Sam can wait until the morning."

"Why?" Dean asked giving Castiel a puzzled look.

"Well…it's just…" He sighed, his expression neutral, but his eyes shining with something. "I'll just say it, Dean…I want to slap you in your whole face."

Dean's confusion grew. "Dude, what the Hell did I do?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten our new agreement already, Winchester?"

Dean's eyes filled with understanding and a second later, lust. He nodded, "Yeah now that you mentioned it, Novak I kinda got the same urge." He leaned forward connecting his lips to Castiel's.

Castiel broke the kiss smiling, "And that's why I love you, baby," He said affectionately.

"I know, and right back at you, Cass," Dean smirked, trailing his hands down Castiel's sides.

Castiel returned his smirk, removing Dean's hands from his sides and using them to pull his lover towards his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that's the end so please let me know what you guys think! I love reviews and kudos the more I get the more I'm inspired to write more smut for you lovely people!


End file.
